


the foxes hunt the hounds

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Funny, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy...</p><p>... Experimenting with dirty talk / Finding out that they have no idea what they’re doing with dirty talk and laughing instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	the foxes hunt the hounds

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I put these two together, because I think it makes sense. This was so hard to write. I had to stop everytime just to get myself together and type this shit out:D It’s so painful, so have fun cringing your way through this first chapter:D I am sorry all of this is taking a little longer at the moment, but I am back at college and I have a very exciting project going on, which you will soon find out about. So I am a little preoccupied, but I will not stop with this series:)

Mickey groaned when his back hit the door. Ian’s teeth raked down his throat and his hands shoved roughly at Mickey’s jacket. Fiona and Gus had had a belated reception and it had been a typical Gallagher party, although Ian and Mickey stayed sober. Mickey had had a bit of fun with Ian and teased him until Ian pretty much dragged him back home to the Milkovich house, where Mickey was then slammed against the door and now devoured by his boyfriend’s lips.

   Ian successfully rid Mickey off his jacket and yanked at his dress shirt. Mickey chuckled under his breath just before Ian pulled and ripped the shirt apart. They heard the buttons hit the floor and Ian pulled Mickey into a harsh kiss. Mickey pushed his fingers into Ian’s hair, messing it up and pulling to make Ian hiss and gasp against his lips. Mickey shoved his free hand down Ian’s pants. Ian bit down on Mickey’s bottom lip when he felt his hand wrap around his cock.

   “Fuck Mickey, fuck,” he growled. Mickey moved his lips from Ian’s and worked a dark hickey right under his jawline. Ian was bucking up into Mickey’s hand.

   “You gonna fuck me Ian?” Mickey whispered hotly into Ian’s ear making him shiver. “Yes, yes, gonna hump you so hard with my big cock,” Ian growled back.

   Mickey’s brows furrowed but before he could say anything, Ian pulled his hand out of his jeans and engaged Mickey in another heated kiss. He shed his own jacket and shirt and wrapped his hands around Mickey’s thigh to pick him up. They rutted against each other sucking on the other’s lips and neck before Ian finally pushed away from the door and carried Mickey into their bedroom. He threw him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Mickey pushed him away though and moved them so he was straddling Ian’s hips.

   “Off! Pants off!” he demanded. Ian grinned at his harsh tone and pointed finger, but obliged and a few seconds later they were naked. Ian grabbed the lube from their headboard but Mickey took it and laid it down next to him. He leaned down to kiss Ian harshly and let his hands run up Ian’s abs and chest until he had one around his neck. He pulled away and pushed two fingers into Ian’s mouth. Ian’s eyes were hooded as he sucked eagerly on Mickey’s fingers. Mickey couldn’t take his eyes off of him and moaned when Ian started massaging his buttocks.

   “Yeah Ian, so hot. Suck it like you would my cock.”

   It was Ian’s turn to furrow his brows but his mouth was still preoccupied by Mickey’s fingers and when Mickey started to roll his hips against Ian’s all thoughts and complaints left his brain. He moaned around Mickey’s fingers. Mickey rolled his hips once more before pulling his fingers out of Ian’s mouth and sitting back. Ian’s hands sat firmly on his hips and Ian eyed him curiously. Mickey grinned as he moved up and started fingering himself. He threw his head back when he put the second finger in and moaned excessively. Ian bit his lip and roamed his hands all over Mickey’s body, his thick biceps, his tight abs.

   “Fuuuck, Mickey, you’re so fucking hot, so fucking hot. You’re the hottest guy ever, you’re so fucking hot. Hotter than Van Damme and Seagal together. The absolute hottest, I swear to God, so—“ He was cut of when Mickey pushed his lips against his and muttered, “shut up.” Ian blushed but he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed because Mickey was lubing him up and slowly slid down his cock. They groaned into each other’s mouths and stilled to adjust.

   Mickey started moving first, he rolled his hips into Ian’s, gradually picking up pace. His hands were placed on each side of Ian’s head and he stared down at him. Ian watched as his cock disappeared inside of Mickey and his hard cock bopped against Ian’s stomach. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he started moving as well. Arms wrapped around Mickey, effectively pulling him close, Ian planted his feet and thrust upwards. He met Mickey’s every thrust and their rhythm quickly became sloppy and unrelenting. They were both lost in the pleasure, moaning and whining together, when Ian suddenly said, “Yeah Mickey, who’s your daddy?” and Mickey stopped.

   “What the fuck?”

   Ian blushed and tried to distract Mickey again by picking up his pace again and jerking him. It worked and Mickey came hard all over Ian’s hand and his abs. He clenched his ass and Ian followed him two thrusts later. Mickey slumped down on top of Ian and buried his face in Ian’s shoulder. They calmed their breathing for a while before Ian felt Mickey’s chest start to rumble and then he was full on laughing.

    Ian groaned and pushed Mickey off. Mickey just rolled away, laughing loudly. Ian turned to hide his face in his pillow and pulled the blanket over his body. Mickey kept laughing for a solid three minutes, tears running down his face, before he finally choked out the last waves of laughter and turned onto his side, facing Ian in his blanket burrito.

   “Hey,” he called out and pulled on the blankets. Ian shook him off and scooted a little further away. Mickey scooted closer and kept pulling on the blankets until they loosened. He pulled them away and moved to lie on top of Ian, who was on his stomach. Mickey turned his head to try and meet Ian’s eyes. He pushed his hair out of his face and grinned. Ian groaned in embarrassment and squeezed his eyes shut.

   “Just shut up okay?! It was a stupid idea.”

   Mickey kept grinning. “It’s a good idea, you just suck at it.”

   Ian lifted his hand and slapped Mickey’s thigh. “Like you were any better at it. Mr suck-it-like-my-cock.” Mickey shrugged and nipped on Ian’s shoulder. “True,  _daddy_ ,” Ian cringes, “maybe we should do some research before we try that again.”

   Ian sighed and squirmed until Mickey lifted himself up a little to let Ian turn around. Ian looked up at him. He looked shy and insecure, so Mickey leaned down and pecked his lips. “It’s cool. You still made me cum.”

    Ian stared at him for a moment before they both burst out into laughter. They kept it up until they were out of breath and Mickey settled down on top of Ian, his face pushed into Ian’s neck.


End file.
